Under Stars
by LiveAndDontRegretIt
Summary: A hot summer night pulls two unsuspecting people out to the beach at night who are looking for peace and quiet...but instead they find more then they could ever imagine, under the stars. BXJ AH


"…_and I wish that I could hold your hand, Feet beneath the sand. And I wish that I could drive you in my car, To kiss you under stars. And I wish that I could hold your hand, Feet beneath the sand. I wish I could feel your touch, I think about you so much." ~Feltbeats 'Under Stars'_

There was no way I could get to sleep tonight with the sweltering heat in this tiny room pressing down on my already extremely hot body. Who knew vacationing in Scotland could be so miserable?! I was expecting it to be cool and comfortable, but somehow my parents not only chose the hottest time of the year to vacation, but also the hottest summer on record was taking place.

Instead of lying on the hot mattress completely suffocating from the heat, I slipped off my pajamas and headed to the small dresser in the room to find a light tank and some short shorts. After pulling everything on and putting some loose strands of hair into a ponytail, I quietly tiptoed out of the house barefooted and onto the beach our rental house butted up to.

There had to be at least a twenty degree difference between the confines of the house and out here on the somewhat cooler beach front. I walked down the coast for who knows how long until my legs felt like jelly and I figured it was time to sit down and enjoy the midnight view of the calming ocean.

I dug my toes into the sand as my focus was directed to the soft waves lapping the shore right in front of me; their foam slowly dissolving just in time for a new wave to come and have the same process repeat itself over and over again as it's done for countless years prior and will continue doing. The ocean seemed to go on forever. It was endless like time; ever present and ever progressing into the unknown. The roar of the waves further out was absolutely stunning. I had never heard anything that ever even came close to comparing to the constant roar of those seas in all my life.

While the ocean had a pure, indescribable and overwhelming feel to it, the sky was magical. There was absolutely no overcast nor a single cloud spotting the dark sky. The stars were twinkling brightly like pieces of glitter that were blown onto a black, satin sky shining for the world to take notice of when the unsuspecting person decides to take a break from their life and look up at something just as unique and wonderful as themselves.

Looking even higher in the sky, the moon shone like a lighthouse in the sky. It must be a harvest moon or something similar with how brilliantly it was shining. The reflection on the ocean was a mirror image making the light even brighter. A few seagulls flew past me as I continued sitting on the sandy shore starring at the mesmerizing craters in the moon the fact that all the craters were visible along with many of their striations amazed me. How could something that far away be so clear from way down here?

I heard footsteps from somewhere behind me, but didn't bother looking behind me as they neared. I figured they were just walking by as I had done earlier that night. When they sat down beside me, it was the last thing I was expecting; _they_ were the last thing I had been expecting. From my quick side glance I nearly fell over with how amazing they looked. The guy had very tanned skin, dark hair cut in such a way that made him look like an Abercrombie model, long legs and an overall nice body from what I could tell in the silvery moonlight.

We stayed silent looking out at the ocean. The silence was peaceful, like the calm night around us. After a while, the gorgeous stranger subtly said in a deep yet unintimidating and almost calming voice, "Nice night tonight, despite the head of course."

"Yea, it's definitely nice. I just wasn't expecting it to be so hot out. I thought Scotland was supposed to be somewhat cold and maybe rainy." I voiced.

"You're not from around here?"

I laughed a little. "Most definitely not, I'm from the states. My parents decided we'd spend my summer vacation here before my first semester of college officially begins. Are you from here?"

He was silent. "Oh, um, no. I'm from the states as well. My parents wanted me to be 'cultured' before I graduated college because I've been sheltered for too long, or something."

"Interesting." I said shortly still starring out at the moon's floating reflection on the ocean's top.

Neither one of us talked again, and to be honest I really wasn't looking for the attention or company at the moment. Sure the guy was inhumanely hot, but I knew nothing about him, like where he was from or even his name!

"By the way, I'm Jake." The guy introduced himself, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I turned to him and shook his hand incredibly large and warm hand. "Bella. It's nice to meet you." I nodded.

He let go of my hand after the greeting, but grabbed my hand that was closest to his and rubbed the back of my hand with his rough yet soft thumb, calming me even more than I already was.

"So why are you out tonight?" Jake asked, trying to begin conversation again.

"For starters, I don't think there's such a thing as air conditioning in our 'luxury beach cottage' so it's pretty miserable trying to sleep on the top floor of a hot house with windows that don't like to open. So the obvious alternative is coming out here at night. Everyone always watch the sun rise and fall, but how often do we stop and stare at the glory of the stars and moon? When I get the chance I do just because it's been there since the dawn of time and has caused huge events in history to be documented along with shining its greatness over so many important events through time. What are you doing out here?" I asked back.

"To become cultured before I become settled and in the groove of a permanent job, I suppose. My parents wanted me to be here more than I wanted to be here. I don't know anyone, I don't know any foreign languages besides how to talk shop, and I've basically been in my place since I got here a week ago. So guess I'm here sitting on the beach with you because I needed to get out of my house and assumed no one else would be out enjoying the cool night air."

"Don't you sound like a reclusive emo?" I asked rhetorically.

Jake shrugged. "You never know. I've been relaxing and catching up on some reading and various other things, nothing overly fun, but enough to keep me busy and out of trouble until night comes and I can come out here to watch the moon set. I agree with you. Everyone watches the sun rise and set, but I have to admit that watching the moon rise and set is even more romantic than seeing a sun rise and fall."

I smiled. Jake pegged what I thought about the moon perfectly.

"So why are you hanging out with me? Wouldn't you rather be a loner somewhere else on the beach then spend time with a person you hardly know?"

"Well, being as you're in my normal spot, I decided to not give up the best seat on the beach, but share it instead. As for me hanging with a stranger, that's how you meet new people and become friends with another person while you're on an extended summer vacation, right?" he asked looking back at me for an answer he already knew.

"I guess you have a point there." I admitted.

"So how many strangers have you met thus far? I'm sure it's been a few." He smiled, giving my hand a squeeze as he laced his fingers with mine.

"Just one to be completely honest. I'm not that social, and prefer to stay to myself when I can. Trust doesn't come easily for me." I admitted, starring at the wet, brown sand covering my toes.

"That's surprising." Jake told me taken aback.

"How so?"

"Well, I guess I assumed that you'd be the kind of girl that would be out every night with a different guy having a great time."

I began laughing. "You couldn't have thought that, I mean look at me." I finished, gesturing to my second-rate appearance.

"I _am_ looking at you. That's why I thought what I did. I mean there are a ton of guys out here who would want to go have a good time with you, surely you've received a few offers."

"Yea I have, but I assumed they were asking because of a bet of something, not because they really wanted to get to know me." I shrugged.

"Bella, believe me when I tell you that a guy would ask you out by his own will, not a bet. Those guys were probably as interested in you as-" he cut himself off abruptly.

"As what?" I asked.

"Nothing, just forget about it." Jake said quickly.

"No, come on, tell me." I smiled, leaning over to push him a little.

"Bella really, it's not that big of a deal."

"Jake, please?" I asked once more, pouting a little.

He sighed then mumbled, "As much as I am."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You heard me Bella; now think about why you wanted me to tell you and what I said. I don't like repeating myself when I really don't have to." Jake told me like a stern father.

I quickly ran though the previous conversation like Jake told me to. I patched his answer and what he had said a few moments ago together. _'Those guys were probably as interested in you as much as I am.'_ My eyes got wide. Jake…Jake likes me after what, ten or fifteen minutes of talking to me and not knowing hardly anything about me besides my views on how watching the moon is better than the sun. I turned my head and looked at him, taking a good look at him. He was staring at me intently with is dark eyes. His face was emotionless, yet still hopeful.

Jake dropped his gaze from my own then dropped my hand gently in the sand, and began getting up without saying a word. It looked as if he was having an eternal battle with himself.

"Hey, where are you going?" I stopped him, grabbing his hand again.

"Back to my place probably. I'm sure you'd like to be alone."

"You really don't have to go. I don't mind the company." I smiled, hoping he would stay, but I wouldn't beg. I'm not that kind of girl.

Jake paused and starred at me for a moment before sitting back down beside me. "You aren't mad?" he asked a little quietly.

"No, not at all!" I laughed. "It was sweet of you."

"Thanks for trying." He said glumly again.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"You're just trying to make me feel better after fully embarrassing myself, and while I appreciate it, you really don't have to be this nice to me. I can take the truth if you want to be here alone. After all, I did intrude on you." He said sadly.

"I intruded on you. Therefore, do you want me to go so you can enjoy the moon setting by yourself? And no, I'm not trying to boost your ego. I was being honest, but whatever." I finished, getting up and beginning to walk away, even though everything in me was telling me to stay with him on the sandy shore.

I kept walking down the beach I was sure Jake wasn't even trying to follow me or mend something my mind had made larger than it should have been until I felt two arms wrap around my waist and my body being brought down to the ground.

"Don't even try Bella. You're staying here." Jake whispered in my ear as he brought me closer to his chest.

"Try what Jake?" I asked innocently, smiling at the fact that he did follow me.

"Don't try to leave before the moon sets." He whispered again.

"Don't worry, I won't as long as you don't." I smiled. "You're not mad or anything?"

"No, you figured it out though, and you're okay with what I implied?" Jake asked nervously.

"I'm more than fine with it. I think you're the first guy in the last four years who hasn't complimented me in a sexual way, thank you." I continued smiling, leaning my head back on his shoulder comfortably.

Jake quietly laughed. "That's sad that you only receive sexual comments, but I can't say I don't blame them, you are very beautiful."

At this moment I was glad it was dark so he couldn't' see my blush. "Thanks." I managed to get out. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

He squeezed his arms around my waist. "Thanks."

We were quiet again and I dug my toes in the sand, squishing them around. The silence this time was a bit awkward.

"Hey Bella?" Jake asked breaking the silence after a moment.

"Yea?" I asked uncertainly.

"Would you be at all interested in sitting under the stars and watching the moon set with me?" he asked softly.

I smiled. "I'd love to watch the moon set with you Jake."

We sat there in content silence until the moon set and the sun began lighting the sky like a wildfire. Reluctantly, I broke away from Jake's warm grasp and stood up, dusting the sand off me as Jake got up as well.

I turned to him. "Thanks Jake. That has to be my favorite night of the trip thus far." I smiled, standing there a bit awkwardly.

He smiled back. "I'd have to say same, thanks Bella."

"No, thank you." I smiled even larger as he opened his arms up to me for a hug.

We stayed in each other's embrace for a while until both of us pulled apart at the same time. We waved bye then began walking in opposite directions, occasionally looking back at each other then laughing quietly at our juvenile behavior.

"Hey Bella! Wait a second!" Jake called, causing me to turn around. "Is there any chance we can do this again tonight?"

I thought for a moment. "That sounds nice."

He smiled again. "Okay, I'll see you tonight around one then, same place, under the stars."

"Alright, see you then." I smiled turning back and heading back to our cottage for the remainder of the day waiting for yet another night under the stars with Jake at my side.

**So was it a hit or miss? **

**Should I make it a great long story or just keep it as is? **

**I've gotten mixed ideas from two ppl I've already asked, so leave me a review and let me know! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt**


End file.
